


electricity replaced my veins

by thefloatingcity



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Biting, F/F, F/F/M, F/M, Filth, JD at his best tbh, Scratching, Vaginal Sex, absolute filth, bc hes definitely fuckable, lesbians at their best, pulling hair, save me from my sins, sitting on face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefloatingcity/pseuds/thefloatingcity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather always thought Veronica, one way or another was gorgeous. She felt the same way towards JD, Veronica's boyfriend. Maybe that's why the thought of a threesome is so intoxicating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	electricity replaced my veins

**Author's Note:**

> this ship was on my mind for a while tbh  
> people need to be blessed

It was damn near hard for Heather Chandler to keep herself off JD. It was damn near impossible for her to avoid making any flirtatious remarks around his presence. It was a mental strain for her to not want to kiss Veronica, to not let her hands wander across her body, to not have dreams about touching those bodies. It became such a strenghted urge, she nearly found herself asking Veronica (even begging if she needed too) if she could just have a one-night stand with the two of them. All she wanted. 

She had good reasons. JD was irresistibly attractive with his constantly mussed hair and long-lashed, melted cocoa colored eyes and his rebellious ways. His lean body, toned from exercizing (Heather was blissfully blessed one day; she caught him shirtless and working out- thank God), his broad shoulders and his gorgeous face was aesthetically pleasing to stare at. Veronica was beautiful; with her thick and medium-length dark locks that framed her face almost perfectly, her lips always curled in a playful smirk, her eyes always questioning and curious. Her body was fairly curvaceous, and damn, it was definitely difficult to not imagine her bare. 

And, on a star-drunk night, she found herself phoning Veronica, sitting up nervously on her bed. On the third ring, she heard the familiar voice of Veronica Sawyer. "Hey, Veronica. Come over with JD." Was all she spoke before abruptly hanging up, her nerves a mess of wires. She glanced in the mirror, stared at herself, in a distant argument in keeping herself nice for them but not nice enough that it was evident. Lips were coated in a red hue, perfume sprayed, teeth brushed, hair washed thoroughly and dried, she looked her usual self- beautiful and irresistible. Or so she hoped. 

The time that had passed was excruciatingly painful- did Veronica ignore her blunt call? Did she suppose it was some type of joke? God, Heather hoped to any god out there that she didn't think it was. Passing the time was even harder; the minute hand seemed to wade through amber as she read and watched television. Everything she did seemed to fast-paced, yet the clock only revealed that only ten minutes passed. Damn it.

And a knock shook the blond out of her asphyxiating thoughts and her brain seemed to shriek with every atom and molecule joining in. She approached the door and inhaled the fragrance of her nauseatingly expensive perfume, trying to relax her heartbeat but even the usual soothing of her inhales seemed to panic her body more. She opened the door after a while, her eyes raking the appearance of Jason Dean and Veronica Sawyer. "Come in," she said as soon as the door opened, her voice stern and demanding, more firm than she would of thought.

JD and Veronica shrugged in unison and walked indoors; JD hanging his coat on the coat hanger; Veronica eyeing the nervous female with a disgruntled raise of the plucked brows. Heather motioned for them to sit on the couch and they silently obeyed, eyes curiously glancing at Heather. Then, JD finally spoke, his voice naturally soft. 

"So, uh, what's this about?" 

Heather internally panicked, her mind slamming her throat with a bat, her throat thickly coated with a tight nervousy as she stared at the two, before replying. "Let's do a threesome. Right here, right now." She watched their expressions range from a bored curiosity to a flash of surprise and amusement. A threesome, eh? "Yes, you heard me. A threesome. I always heard those were hot. You guys are hot and I'm a goddess. Let's so it." 

"W-.. why?" Veronica questioned seconds, her posture suddenly frigid and upright, leaning gently against JD's warm embrace of a half-assed hug. The thought of a threesome was a bit intoxicating to the both of them, strangely. Her eyes bore into Heather's eyes, her fingers gripping JD's knuckles. 

JD hummed a bit, eyes darting between the two females in a curious shrug, wondering what Veronica was pondering about. He was up for it; you only had so many chances to experience the euphoria of a threesome, but was Veronica? He shrugged his shoulders slightly, blinking up at Heather with a curt nod of his head. "Sounds nice. V?" 

"I..I guess so." 

And those were the "magic" words. Heather perched herself next to JD, his arm instinctively wrapped around her body, her lips pressed softly against his jawline, eliciting a deeper hum from him. Veronica instantly found herself kissing JD with a fierce passion, her nails drawing circles on his upper, inner thighs. He made a grunt in the kiss, teeth nibbling sensitively on her lips, the sensitive flesh rising a lewd moan out of Veronica, her hands drifting away from his thighs and onto his torso, tugging the fabric of his shirt. Parting away from the kiss and gently pushing Heather away, he raised his arms up as Veronica slipped the shirt off of his chest, eyes darting between the two girls, who eyed him a tad bit hungrily. 

It was hot, safe to say.

Heather felt a need shiver and ripple throughout her body, a pulsing desire erupting throughout her torso, a warmth that lurched suddenly in the space between her thighs. Her finger seemed to tremble as it traced JD's chest, but it ceased as soon as it reached his hair, and her gentle touching became a rough tug on his scalp, the pain morphing into pleasure, groaning into the kiss he shared passionately with Veronica. Turning his head slightly, his attention was riveted to Heather, who brought her kisses up to his oh-so-warm lips, and they messily kissed, with Heather melting into the kiss and Veronica's skin prickling as she watched. 

It was all so damn hot, so fucking hot that JD couldn't barely wrap his mind around the fact that two extremely beautiful women were kissing him. His knees buckled although thank God he sat, and his hands drifted into Heather's hair, fingers tangling in her clean hair, a moan being swallowed in the kiss. He heatedly grabbed her body and propped her comfortably on his lap, her legs straddling him. A smirk shaped her lips as she broke the kiss and she leaned over and kissed Veronica.

Different emotions seemed to blossom- with JD, there was passion, desire and white-hot need that seemed to intensify the warmth that bloomed between her legs. With Veronica, it was a gentle feeling that didn't make her thick with need, it was a feeling that seemed to cool the rising temperatures and induce a soft sensation that made her drunk off the feeling. Heather felt hazy, felt like her lungs were ripped of air, a feeling she wanted to feel more. The tenderness of Veronica's lips felt different on Heather's considering the toughness of JD's "man lips" was still etched on her's. 

They kissed for a while, tongues gleaming over one another, a spark exploding the intoxicated mind of Veronica's as her hands slid across Heather's chest, her fingers copping a feel, a velvety moan tugging out of Heather's smeared lipstick lips, a torturous squeeze coiling around her lower abdomen as the kiss got messy and sloppy. It definitely went a bit further than intended safe to say; Veronica ended up laid over JD's lap, hips awkwardly arched from the sudden rise of JD's legs, back pressed against the cool sofa. Heather had Veronica straddled, her hips beginning to grind downwards onto Veronica's lap, each grind downwards making Veronica's brain short-circuit, a beautiful moan escaping her swollen-ish lips. 

Heather's lips burned Veronica's neck as she kissed her neck with a lust that wrenched her body, her skin sucked and bit down onto by Heather's teeth, those noises, those goddamned noises making JD's pants only seem more suffocating and tighter than ever. Without warning, Veronica's nylon tights became torn from Heather's scarlet nails, torn as they were yanked off her legs, and the whole thing seemed to make JD's head spin, intoxication sprawling across his brain. They were making-out right on his fucking lap and even though nothing was igniting pleasure, he wanted to moan sinfully and squirm. His fingers unzipped the back of Heather's neon-red dress, and he began sliding it off her body, her curves more aware and more freely available. Everything became a blaze of arousal afterwards.

Heather was yanked on JD's lap, both hands copping feels, lips sucking and kissing and biting her neck, leaving darm hickies across her lower collarbone, his fingers tracing the lacy sheen of her yes- red -bra, his fingers leaving fire marks as they barely grazed her skin. She groaned and her nails dug themselves in his bare shoulders, which ignited a well-invited moan from JD and his kisses began to drift upwards, teeth nipping her lower lip, his breath against her skin, a dizziness frantically enveloping her body. She kissed him hard enough that she was certain bruises would stain their lips. Her hips shoved close to his, the feel of his erection making her 'tsk' softly and playfully, her voice a mixture of a breathy and airy concoction.

JD's fingers ghosted over her neck, the overly-sensitive flesh setting her aflame and her fingers yanked his head back, her lips biting at his collarbone ferociously, his hips absentmindly jolting upwards. And before he knew it, he found himself divested of all clothing- pants, boxers, everything. He was the only one bare-naked; Heather was in her bra and panties, and Veronica was in her torn tights and panties. He found himself grinding between Veronica's legs, his lips pressed on the tops of her breasts, her legs hooked between his hips. She was mewling loudly, her voice reduced to a feeble cry. 

He slid her panties off slowly, and he slid in smoothly, eliciting a loud moan from her, pleasure submerging the brunette, her nails scratching at JD's back as he leaned down onto her, his lips grazing her jawline as his hips began to move forwards, passing the gentle and caring stage, evolving into a unforgivable rough thrusts, which made her borderline scream as Heather watched, a hum making her body vibrate almost. The only way to keep herself aroused and not dying of no attention was either plant herself on Veronica's face, or, use her fingers. She'd rather do the first and she did- she scooted herself closer to Veronica, moving JD gently up and off of her so she had room, and pressed a loving-ish kiss on her lips, before sitting right on her face. Hopefully she knew what she was doing. 

They all were in a dysfunctional synchronization- Heather grinding her hips down in a minimal effort, moans slipping freely from her parted lips, her chest and cheeks flushed with a rosy tint; Veronica licking and sucking and gripping her thighs lightly; JD thrusting and moving his hips, leaning forwards to occasionally press kisses on Heather's cheeks and lips and nose. They all eventually came, in loud moans and groans, bodies jolting, waves of electricity drowning their bodies in a pleasant after effect, Heather getting up, JD pulling out, Veronica laying there, panting quietly. 

Without speaking, they found themselves all snuggled closely, eventually all falling in a deep sleep.


End file.
